Bruanon
Bruanon is a country on the northern coast of the Old Imperial Heartlands, bordering Dura, Scarfell and Orkay. It is seen as an untamed and beautiful country, though barbarian tribes and monsters make travel dangerous. History and Culture Bruanon's first inhabitants - besides the numerous barbarian clans - were the seafaring frost dwarves said to have originated from the Frostbone Isles in the Gulf of Silence. These dwarves built settlements along the northern coast, although few remain today. Although ports and many ships were constructed here, the frost dwarves were eventually wiped out of Bruanon by the Duran dwarves, who desired the land for themselves. However, the Duran dwarves soon had problems of their own. The Old Empire began to assimilate the lands around under Imperial Rule, and there were violent clashes with the dwarves in the Bruanese countryside. Eventually, the dwarves were beaten back to their homeland of Dura, and they made a bitter peace agreement with the Empire. Under Imperial control, Bruanon began to change. Many of the barbarian tribes were absorbed into civilisation or wiped out; the ancient dragons and giants were hunted down one by one until the lands were truly safe for the citizens. New cities such as Wolfridge and Snowhaven were built, and great roadways began to snake through the snow-covered landscape. Despite the hostile conditions, lumber, furs and precious metals made Bruanon incredibly valuable land for the Empire. This all came crashing down when the Horde erupted from Scarfell and ravaged the Imperial cities there. After the fall of Brightwater Watch in Scarfell, the Horde turned their attention to neighbouring countries such as Bruanon and Cramen. The demonic armies destroyed much of western Bruanon before one of the surviving barbarian leaders, Eirik Strongbow, convened the remaining tribes together along with warriors from the Heartlands and mercenaries from the Eastern Plains. They called themselves the Legion of the North, and went to battle in Howling Pass until the Horde was defeated. Eirik survived this conflict and returned to Bruanon just in time to see the Empire withdraw from his country, their resources having dried out. Eirik dubbed himself King Eirik Strongbow, and the people rejoiced and called him a hero. Bruanon retains its monarchy today, but the fact that the line of kings comes from barbarian stock is reflected in the culture of the country. A Bruanese soldier traditionally wears light armour and fights with the bow, sword or axe as he sees fit; training is handled by individual soldiers and discipline is negligible. Bravery and honour are all a man can own, and women generally stay in the home and cook, clean and wash for their husbands, sons or brothers. As a rite of passage, young men are tasked with slaying a wild beast, often a bear but in some cases a giant, troll or even a dragon. The monsters have returned in the last thousand years, the old ways seen as the best ways and tradition being revered. Bruanon's climate is the coldest in the Imperial Heartlands, and although the land is rugged, it does not match Dura, Cramen or Scarfell for sheer number of mountains. Great ice plains, glaciers, or vast forests blanket the countryside, with towns few and far between. Along the northern coast, the Frostbone dwarves still occasionally attack the ports, but usually with little success. Bruanon dispatched a great deal of armies in slaying the fourth Horde, but they have returned since Mah'lok's death. Locations in Bruanon *Wolfridge - The capital city of Bruanon, Wolfridge can be found in the southern plains atop a large plateau overlooking the valley around. The current king of Bruanon, King Wulfgar, rules from the castle, Greymoot. The city is largely liberal, so violent outbreaks are reasonably frequent. Men often test their skill in the fighting pits on the north side of town. *Harthane - A town in southern Bruanon and Jack Morgan's birthplace. *Randolph's Rest - A village in eastern Bruanon and Raven's birthplace. *Snowhaven - A coastal port on Bruanon's east coast which frequents trade with Easthaven. *High Hearth - A mysterious and ancient city in the Ironwall Mountains in the west of Bruanon. * The Valley of the Wyrm - A massive valley in the Ironwall Mountains, wherein all of the ancient Bruanese legends are said to originate. Dragons, giants, frostbiters and other monsters all call this vale home, dominated by a mythical dragon king who has faded into the realm of stories and rumours. From time to time, adventurers speak about the possibility of finding his legendary hoard, but so far, they have all returned empty handed - if they returned at all. Category:Countries